


You’re Filthy!

by samagotchi



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Groping, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipple Worship, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penetrative Sex, Pleading, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Difference, armpit worship, ass eating, dildo fucking, i think that about covers it, slight orgasm denial, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagotchi/pseuds/samagotchi
Summary: Peter returns home from a long night to find an unexpected guest. Hot sex ensues.





	You’re Filthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer - I describe Peter as a “boy” and a “kid” a lot in this fic and I just wanna make very clear that in this work, and in any other works I create, no character is ever underage. I tend to use these kinds of phrases to highlight an age difference and differentiate between the characters, never to imply someone is underage. Anyway, sorry for waffling. Hope you enjoy! X

It was well past three when Peter crawled through the window of his apartment. He knew it was late but he had been having so much fun and the time had slipped away. He flipped to the ground, chest heaving. Okay, shower time. 

The water felt cool as it hit Peter's skin. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders. He'd had a busy night and this shower was at the top of his priority list as soon as he had got back home. Peter glanced at the Spidey suit discarded on the floor, the events of the night replaying in his head like a movie trailer. Peter punched the air, recreating the fight - complete with sound effects. Damn, it was cool being Spider-Man. But exhausting too, Peter's bruised ribcage reminded him as he twisted too far to the right. Ouch, that hurt. Peter groaned as he washed the sweat from his matted, messy hair. He let the water continue to rain down on his body for a few minutes, relaxing with each drop. Peter grabbed the soap, making a lather in his hands. He rubbed the suds over his body, stopping to massage any tight muscles as he went. His hands travelled down, grazing the tight curls at the base of his member. He stroked over his length, feeling the blood rush into it. Peter ignored his arousal, he was way too tired to jack off right now. He cursed out loud remembering he had college in the morning. He was gonna be so screwed if he fell asleep in another seminar. He shut the water off, and grabbed a towel. He rubbed it over his head, partially drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist and heading to his room. 

Peter opened the door into his bedroom. He felt around for the lamp switch on his desk. The room filled with a soft yellow light. Peter turned towards his bed and cried out, eyes wide. Wade Wilson was in his bed. Wade Wilson should not be in his bed. Wade Wilson should not be asleep in his bed. Wade Wilson didn't even have a key how did he get into his apartment? The scream woke the sleeping mercenary. His eyes opened groggily.

"Hi Pete." He yawned, "Good night?" 

"What are you - why are - how did you get into my..." Peter trailed off. Okay, okay. Peter shouldn't have been too shocked to see Wade, he had said Wade could come over if he needed somewhere to sleep. He just kinda didn't mean Wade could be in his apartment, in his bed, without Peter letting him in. 

"You said I could crash, Petey."

"This isn't exactly what I meant." Peter replied, gesturing to Wade's shirtless body in Peter's bed. Wade ignored Peter's protests, eyes wondering to the tent in Peter's towel. 

"Seems like it's what you wanted." He smirked, sitting up. As he moved, the covers slipped of his legs, revealing his own growing erection. This was not at all what Peter wanted, he quickly covered the bulge with his hands, spinning around to face the wall.

"Wade, put on some pants. Now." He waited, hearing no movement. "Wade?" Peter turned back around to investigate.

"No no no, turn back around Petey. Damn, you have a nice ass." Wade had of course always noticed Spider-Man's bubble butt, his suit did nothing to hide it, but to see it still looked just as round and perky without the tight spandex was blowing his mind. He reached his hand down to palm at his dick. 

"WADE! Stop! What are you doing?" Peter cried, reaching to cover his ass with one hand and his still hard cock with the other. Without warning, he stood on one corner of the towel. The fabric slipped from his body, exposing his skin to the air. Peter reached to grab the towel before it fell, uncupping his semi. Shit. 

His cock sprang up, slapping against his stomach. This was probably the single most embarrassing moment of his life. He stood in shock. Wade leapt to the edge of the bed like a puppy. 

"It's so cute, can I play with him?" He joked. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Absolutely not." He protested, trying to regain some of his dignity.

"You don't want me to make you feel good, Spidey?" Wade swung his legs off the bed, his feet meeting the floor. Peter was uneasy. He guessed his erection wasn't going away anytime soon. He shrugged. "Don't want me to take you down my throat? Lick the pre-cum from your dick?" He took a step towards Peter, seeing the young hero's cock twitch. "Don't you want me to bend you over and eat that pretty, little ass like it's my breakfast?" Peter's arousal overpowered his embarrassment as he bit his lip, letting out a moan at the images filling his head. "That's right, baby. Get your hole nice and wet so I can fill you up. You want that?"

"Fuck yes." Peter muttered breathlessly as Wade's body met his own. Skin to skin. Wade's growing cock pushed against Peter's taut stomach. Peter's erection - Peter being the shorter of the two - rested against Wade's muscular thigh. Peter looked up at Wade. He took in the sight of his scarred skin, he was actually quite striking he noticed. His face was chiselled but warm. Wade grabbed Peter's ass, squeezing. His rough hands contrasted Peter's soft, almost hairless cheeks. Peter's mouth opened silently. Wade tilted his head and plunged forward, his tongue protruding between Peter's pink lips. They kissed fiercely, teeth clashing. Wade kneaded his hands, pulling Peter up onto his toes as the merc straightened his back. Peter placed his hands on Wade's chest, feeling the muscles flex underneath the pock-marked skin. He pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath as he rested his head against Wade's shoulder. Wade pressed soft kisses to Peter's neck, sending shivers down his spine. His hands traveled further down to clutch Peter's pale thighs. Wade lifted Peter easily, he weighed almost nothing. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade's waist, and his arms around his thick neck. Wade smelled good. Musky, but good. 

Wade lowered Peter down onto the bed, his lower half hanging off the edge. Wade straightened up at the foot of the bed, looking down at Peter. He looked so perfect, his lithe, pale frame spread across the bed. A blush forming on his cheeks. Small patches of dark brown hair hid in both his armpits, matched by a well kept smattering at his navel that trailed down lightly to the base of his girthy, uncut cock. Admittedly, Wade had wanted to see Peter like this for a long time. His dick twitched at the reality of it. 

"You have no idea how good you look." Peter blushed as Wade lowered himself to his knees. His tongue worked a stripe from the tight, hairless balls, up Peter's cock right to the pink tip. Peter whined. Wade repeated his actions, this time reaching up to play with Peter's nipples. He rolled them in his fingers, squeezing and nipping as he kitten licked Peter's length. The spider-boy bucked his hips up, trying to find Wade's mouth. Wade sat back on his heels, Peter looked so cute fucking up into the air like that. Wade gave in, finally closing his mouth around the rock hard appendage. Peter cried out Wade's name, the sudden wet heat a welcome shock. The boy looked down at Wade, his deep brown eyes wide, pupils blown out in lust. His jaw hung open, a string of vowels falling out with every move Wade made. Wade noticed this and took advantage. Sinking down Peter's cock as slow as he could. The pressure was killing Peter. He grabbed the back of Wade's head, pushing him down to the base of his cock. Wade gagged at the sudden intrusion. Oh boy, that was it. Wade pulled up, leaving Peter's glistening wet cock to slap onto his stomach.

"What the fuck was that?" Wade questioned sternly. Peter's cock jumped at the authority in his voice. Fuck, Wade was hot when he took control.

"You were being too slow. Teasing" Peter answered, defensively.

"I decide what's too slow. Got it, baby?" Peter nodded, licking his lips. Wade grabbed Peter's ankles, lifting them into the air without warning. Peter's knees settled just above his ears. He chanted Wade's name as the scarred man’s tongue eclipsed his hole, licking up in a single swipe to the tip of Peter's leaking cock. Wade brought his tongue back to Peter's puckered entrance. He painted the muscle with his saliva, rolling Peter's eyes back in ecstasy. 

"Fuck yes, fuck." Peter murmured. Wade continued to coat his loosening hole in spit. Peter tasted so good Wade could have eaten his ass for hours. He would gladly give up food to eat Peter's hole. He fucked his tongue in and out of the entrance, eliciting a moan from Peter. He speared Peter as far as his tongue would reach, curling the muscle to lick at Peter's walls. Saliva dripped from Wade's chin. He pulled back, licking a final stripe back up to Peter's dripping tip. He gave the swollen cock another teasing suck and leaned back to admire the mess he'd made. Peter gasped as the cold air hit his hole, replacing the warmth of Wade’s mouth. His hole was throbbing, his cock so hard it was pointing to the ceiling. Peter's chest was heaving, his heart racing. He'd never looked so good to Wade. Suddenly the merc jumped up towards Peter's bedside cabinet. Peter rolled onto his stomach, eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

"What are you doing?" He wondered aloud, watching Wade root through his drawers. 

"Lube?" was all Wade offered.

"Oh, under the bed." Wade reached under, feeling around in the dim light of the lamp. His hand settled on something long and round. He lifted the object to his eye line, jaw dropping to his chest.

"Holy shit, Petey." The pink dildo flopped in Wade's fist. Peter whined at the sight of the man holding his favourite sex toy. "Who would've thought?" Wade quickly grabbed the lube and threw both objects on the bed. He returned to his spot at the foot of the bed. This was better than he ever could've imagined. Peter looked fucked out already and he hadn't even taken Wade's cock yet. Wade grabbed the dildo and the lube. The cap came off with a pop. Wade squirted the cold gel onto his hand. He ran it up and down the silicone toy, making it slick. 

"Legs up, baby." Peter complied. "And spread ‘em." Peter's hands came down to spread his soft cheeks apart, exposing his flushed hole. The pink ring contrasted his otherwise pale skin. "Ready?" Peter nodded furiously, needing contact of any kind. Wade pressed the head of the toy to Peter's hole. He swore. Wade watched in awe as Peter's entrance swallowed the thick toy hungrily. His gasps and moans filled the room as Wade pushed the toy deeper into his ass. 

"Shiiiiiiit" Peter threw his head back onto the pillow. Wade began guiding the dildo in and out, fucking his ass. He watched as a flush spread down from Peter's cheeks to his chest, his face contorted in pain or pleasure. Wade wasn't sure which. Either way it was the hottest thing Wade had ever seen. His cock grew heavier with each thrust of the toy. Peter's hips rolled against the toy, his ass cheeks meeting Wade's hand. He cried out, feeling the silicon nudge his prostate. A spark snaked through his body.

"Wade, fuck me." Peter panted, "I need it. Please." Peter was so fucking hot when he begged like this. Wade couldn't help but give in. 

"C'mere." Wade gestured towards himself. He scooped Peter up into his lap, spreading his soft cheeks. "Take it slow, okay?" Peter nodded as he lowered himself onto Wade's cock. A groan rippled through the heroes as the throbbing member breached Peter's ass. The younger boy’s head fell back, mouth agape. He could feel each vein of Wade’s dick pulsing against his walls. 

“You take it so well, baby.” Wade cooed, “So well.” Peter placed his hands on the scarred man’s shoulders, beginning to adjust to the sensation of Wade filling his hole. He gently lifted his ass from Wade’s strong thighs, feeling the thick cock slide out of his stretched hole. He steadied as the ridge of Wade’s cock head nudged against his puckered opening, before slamming his hips back down, taking the whole cock in one. 

“FUCK!” Wade cried out. Peter’s eyes watered as the force of the thrust rippled through his body, assaulting his senses. “Do that again, Petey. C’mon baby.” Wade coaxed. Peter once again pushed himself up, his legs quivering. Stopping just short of Wade’s tip, Peter dropped his hips. This time the head of Wade’s cock brushed firmly against his prostate. Arousal shot through his frame, shaking his body. The boy cried out. He had never fucked like this before. Not even with MJ. The tip of Peter’s cock glistened with pre-cum as it slapped against Wade’s stomach, leaving a glossy trail in it’s wake before slapping back as Peter circled his hips around the throbbing member filling him up. 

Wade wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist as he began to thrust up, meeting Peter’s hips with each gyration. He kept his eyes locked on Peter, encouraged by the way his face contorted in ecstasy. Wade bit down on his lip as he felt his climax building. He couldn’t finish yet, this was way too hot. He pulled out sharply, causing Peter’s eyes to snap open, followed by his mouth and a loud, desperate cry. 

“Don’t wanna... cum.... j-just yet” He panted, bringing his forehead to rest against Peter’s. Sweat dripped down the men’s bodies as they heaved for air together. 

“We should... Let’s just - let’s change positions.” Peter offered, regaining some of his lost composure. Wade nodded, moistening his lips with a devilish tongue. 

“Get on your back.” He commanded, the authoritative tone coming back to his voice. Peter obeyed, taking the opportunity to run his soft hand over his leaking cock a couple of times. A calloused hand caught his wrist mid-stroke. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” Wade glowered. He manoeuvred the boy’s hands above his head, pinning both lithe wrists to the bed with one hand and exposing his furry armpits. Faster than Peter could register, Wade’s head was darting towards his pits, tongue licking warm, wet stripes against the hair. He moaned, his cock twitching as it oozed another load of pre-cum. He heard muffled speech as Wade spoke, still buried deep in his armpit.

“It’s a shame you just showered. I can’t taste you.” His breathe tickled Peter’s skin, sending goosebumps across his body. 

“You sure? I’ve worked up quite a sweat in the past twenty minutes” Peter wisecracked. Wade smirked, he was impressed to hear he hadn’t fucked the humour out of the boy just yet. 

Wade pushed himself up from on top of the smaller man to stand at the foot of the bed. He lined his pulsing cock up at the puckered hole, glistening with lube and pre-cum in the dim light. 

“Ready to go again?” Peter cocked his head to the side, regarding Wade. The taller hero nodded, sliding his cock back into the warm ring of muscle. Peter threw his head back, feeling the familiar stretch once again. Wade’s eyes rolled backwards as the base of his erection made contact with Peter’s smooth hole. Without missing a beat, Wade began to build up a steady rhythm with his hips, angling himself to tap Peter’s prostate with each thrust. He lowered his body down onto the boy’s, bringing his mouth to lap at one of Peter’s hardened nipples. The brown haired boy cried out as the sensations from his nipple and his prostate met at his dripping cock. Wade began to grunt as his thrusts became more and more erratic. He could feel his climax building once again, his scrotum tightening, bringing his big balls closer to his body.

A string of curses fell from the man’s mouth as he pulled out, stroking his cock over Peter. With a final “fuck”, Wade came, shooting ropes of thick cum onto Peter’s body. A series of moans escaped Wade as his cock pulsed, the last drops of his spunk dripping onto the younger man beneath him. He dropped his head, panting, as he recovered from one of the most intense orgasms he could ever remember having. 

“Um, Wade?” He snapped back to attention to see an unimpressed looking Peter staring back at him, “You gonna help out with this?” Peter gestured towards his own member, now achingly red, desperate for release. A strand of pre-cum ran from the tip to a small pool that had collected in between Peter’s navel and his groin. Wade lowered himself onto his knees and began to lap at the shining puddle. 

“C’mon Wade, just let me cum.” Wade ignored the whining as he licked up the last drops of pre from Peter’s treasure trail. 

“Taste so good, Petey.” He watched Peter’s cock twitch as he received the compliment, finally deciding to cave into the younger hero’s pleading. He wrapped his lips around the boy’s swollen cock, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Base to tip to base to tip. Wade could feel the veins of Peter’s cock throbbing against his tongue, how the kid hadn’t cum yet, he had no idea. 

Wade began to suck harder, taking Peter all the way down his throat. He held steady, his nose pressed down into the younger boys soft bush. An obscene noise broke free from Peter’s mouth, raw and carnal. Wade released the cock from his mouth, pumping it with his hand as he pressed his tongue against the head. The younger boy attempted to speak, only making incomprehensible noises as his hips began to buck up into Wade’s hand. He was close. 

“C’mon, Pete, cum for me.” Wade purred, pumping Peter’s cock, “Come on, baby.” Peter’s head whipped side to side in ecstasy, eyes clamped shut, hips thrusting to meet Wade’s hand with each stroke. 

“Ugghhhh!” Cum began to spurt from Peter’s cock. The boy threw his head back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Fuuuuuck!” His hips slowed to match the shots of cum firing from his erection. Peter’s eyes shot open as a rope of cum landed on his chin. His mouth formed a weak but goofy smile. “That was amazing.”

“Damn right!” Wade agreed, wiping the stray drop of cum from the boy’s chin with his thumb before smearing the creamy liquid on his soft, pink lips. Peter’s tongue shot out to meet his digit, taking it into his warm mouth and cleaning it off thoroughly. “We should get cleaned up.” Wade reasoned, staring dreamily at Peter.

“I just had a shower.” He responded, petulantly.

“I think you might need another one, Spidey.” Wade licked up the ropes of cum that coated the younger boy’s torso, “You’re filthy.” He teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it’s been a real hot minute since I last uploaded but I found this old draft and decided to clean it up and finish it off so I could post it. If it does well I suppose I might start trying to post regularly? Who knows?
> 
> Thank you for reading, don’t forget to comment! X
> 
> tmhllnd.tumblr.com


End file.
